In a WiFi system, various parameters may be adjusted when data are transmitted. These parameters include the modulation coding scheme, the number of spatial streams and the bandwidth. The throughput of a WiFi link may depend on the channel and on the parameters chosen, and, as such, it may be advantageous to use link adaptation, e.g., to adapt the parameters to the operating conditions of the link.
Thus, there is a need for a system and method for setting link parameters in a WiFi link.